


Take A Chance On Me

by bhunks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), i love them, klance, klangst, only a bit.... i cant stand my boys in pain, very fluffy at the end :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhunks/pseuds/bhunks
Summary: They flirted and bantered, and it wasn't ever serious.Until maybe it was.In which Lance tells Keith he likes him, and Keith is scared of abandonment.





	Take A Chance On Me

Lance and Keith.

Keith liked Lance- they had their back and forth thing. Lance would say something flirty to Keith, Keith would flirt back, Lance would stutter and turn pink, Keith would blush and smile. It was never a  _ serious _ thing. Lance flirted with plenty of people, even if he flirted with Keith more than anyone else. Keith was way more focused on school and on becoming an astronaut than anything else, anyway.

Which is why Keith isn’t sure how their friendly little hangout in Keith’s apartment Friday night turned into a more serious thing than it needed to be. They were sitting on Keith’s shitty sofa, watching a documentary on sharks when Lance started talking. 

“Keith, we’re friends, right?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Well, what if we were more than friends?”

Keith propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Lance, smiling lightly. “We are. We’re  _ best _ friends.”

“No,” Lance said quietly. “I mean more than even that.”

Keith blinked. 

“...More than even that?”

Lance groaned and sunk into the couch, slouching so far he was practically laying on his back. “ _ Yes _ . Like… what if we had a thing?”

“A thing.”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say or actually answer me?” Lance snapped.

Keith stared at him. “I didn’t know we… had a thing.”

“We don’t. I don’t think. But I just… I want to. Have a thing.”

_ “Whale sharks are the largest known extant fish species.” _

“Why?” Keith didn’t mean to say it so incredulously. Maybe it came off wrong to Lance- maybe he thought the reason Keith didn’t want anything serious was that it was Lance. 

“Because we’re… I mean, we’re  _ best friends! _ And I… I fucking like you, Keith. We’re not best friends the way Hunk and I are. I just… I like you.”

Keith’s tongue felt too big for his mouth. His stomach knotted up. His cheeks felt warm. “Uh-” He almost choked. How should he respond? Sure, he’d thought of Lance romantically, but never seriously, and now Lance was telling him that he’d been serious, at least for a little, and-

“Forget it,” Lance muttered. He stood up and started walking towards the door to the apartment.

“I- wait, Lance-”

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’m sorry for making things weird,” Lance said, waving his hand. He pulled his hoodie on. Keith stood up and walked towards him, but Lance was already halfway out the door. He paused and looked back. He held eye contact for a second too long. Looking down at the floor, he said, “You know, I haven’t been on a date in weeks. Haven’t even flirted with anyone except you for a while now.”

He took a step and closed the door softly behind him. 

  
They sat next to each other in their lecture on Monday.

Keith went early. He’d spent a while thinking about Lance over the weekend. He loved having Lance as a best friend. He loved his jokes and his soft side and his looks weren’t too bad, either. He liked the banter. He loved Lance. Not romantically. He wasn’t sure if he was quite capable of that yet. But he did love Lance.

_ Are you sure you can really love people? They won’t love you back. _

Lance walked into the lecture hall and Keith caught his eyes. They were maybe ten feet away from each other. The closest they’d been since Friday. Keith missed him. All he did was hang out with Shiro at Panera. Lance started to walk the other way, to a different seat, but Keith said, just loud enough, “Lance.”

He looked up. And walked to the seat next to Keith’s.

“Hi,” he muttered.

“Can we talk?”

“About?”

“You know what.”

“After.” Lance turned and didn’t talk to Keith a whole lot throughout the lecture. When the professor dismissed them, Keith had to step in front of Lance to stop him from simply walking out.

“I’m really sorry.”

“For what?” Lance asked in genuine disbelief. “Keith, I was the one who fucked up. I made things weird and then I just left your fuckin’ house.”

“Then come back.” 

“Now?” Lance frowned.

“We never finished the documentary.”

Keith cracked a smile with that, and Lance stared for just another second before smiling, too. “Sure, then. We can finish the shark documentary.”

Half an hour later, Keith had a bowl of chips in his lap, Lance on the other end of his sofa, and 32 minutes of a shark documentary on his TV. 

Lance scooted over so he could eat a chip. “So, Keith,” he said after swallowing, “Talk?”

“Talk.” Keith fidgeted and shoved a chip in his mouth to avoid talking. Lance was patient- he waited until Keith swallowed, too. “Um. Well. You kind of scared me on Friday. That’s all.”

“Scared you?” Lance frowned and sat back a little. “What does that mean?”

“Just that… I don’t know. I mean, the only people I’m really close with are… well, shit, you and Shiro. Maybe Pidge. Hunk, a little. My dad. But my dad’s in Texas, Shiro lives 30 minutes away, Pidge isn’t that great to talk to about some things, and Hunk just isn’t… I mean, he’s great, but we’re not extremely close. Not like… you.”

Keith looked at the coffee table instead of Lance’s face. 

“So do you like me, or…?”

“Of course I like you. I didn’t really realize it at first, but yes, I like you. Okay? But I’m scared.”

“Why?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Get it out.  _ “I’m afraid of… people leaving me. Like my mom… who left my dad when I was two for casinos in Las Vegas. So my whole life, I kind of just… expected people to leave.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.”

Keith’s eyes flashed open and he glared at Lance. “It’s not that easy to believe-”

“I know.” Lance straightened his back and put his hands on his lap. “I just want you to know that I said it. I’m here for you as a friend before anything else.”

There was a pause. “Do we have an ‘anything else’?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance glanced at him. “If you want.”

“I…” Keith nodded hesitantly. “I do want. But I’m still scared. And I still want things to go slowly.” Carefully, he held out his hand, palm up.

Lance looked at it for a moment before grasping Keith’s hand and smiling. “Really?”

“I’m willing to take that chance with you.”

Lance’s smile twitched between somewhat controlled and way-too-fucking-wide. “S-so… chances?”

Keith nodded, still holding Lance’s hand. Lance’s other arm went around Keith’s shoulder, unsure, but Keith smiled and leaned in.

Keith pressed  _ play _ on the remote and let his head drop on Lance’s shoulder.

_ “The Atlantic Ghost Catshark, on the other hand, is among the smallest of sharks in the world.” _

**Author's Note:**

> very short bc i'm writing another big ol' Slow Burn Boi... coming soon to ao3 near you


End file.
